


Another Sleepless Night

by dreamerinfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Established Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, The Hub (Torchwood), Whoniverse | Doctor Who Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: Ianto watches Jack sleep, reflects, then acts on his desires. Angsty, fluffy, smut ensues.





	Another Sleepless Night

Ianto woke with a start, his heart racing, the nightmare still swirling in his head. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on breathing deeply. It hadn’t been real. He and Jack were both safe and sound. There was no danger, he was safe in the hub, safe in Jack’s arms. And it looked like it was going to be another sleepless night. 

He turned to look at the man next to him. Jack’s eyes were closed in peaceful sleep, his breathing even and deep. He watched his eyes move behind his eyelids. Jack was dreaming too. Though from the smile that spread slowly across his lips it appeared his dreams were less troubled than Ianto’s own. 

What he was dreaming about Ianto couldn’t imagine. There were so many things that Ianto still didn’t know about Jack, so many centuries between them. 

Ianto reached out and laid his hand on Jack’s chest, marveling at the heartbeat he felt beneath his palm. Jack was so alive, more alive than any person he’d ever met. That was one of the things Ianto loved about his boss. No matter how many deaths he suffered through, no matter how many atrocities he witnessed, he could always find joy in the simplest things, could always find happiness in the darkest of times. In the few years he’d known Captain Jack Harkness Ianto had felt more alive than ever before, and not just when they were in bed together. 

He tried to be realistic about their relationship. He knew Jack didn’t feel the same way he did. But laying here in the dark next to him, watching him sleep, Ianto could believe, just for a moment, that he was special to Jack, that he occupied a precious place in his life. He wondered if he was a part of Jack’s dreams. He hoped he was. 

Feeling himself start to stir with need he bent to touch his lips to Jack’s chest, running his tongue up to swirl around Jack’s nipple. A moan greeted his efforts and Jack’s hand came up to tangle in his hair. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jack questioned. 

Ianto raised his head long enough to answer, “Found something much more interesting to do. “

“Hmmm, what was that?”

Ianto nipped at Jack’s skin as he left a wet trail down his stomach, “You,” he replied thickly.

A laugh rippled through Jack’s body and Ianto moaned in response. 

“A man after my own heart,” Jack teased. Then he gasped as Ianto’s mouth found what it had been searching for in the darkness.

Closing his eyes and throwing his head back on the pillow he reveled in the pleasure the Welshman’s lips and tongue were giving him. “Have I ever told you how much I love your mouth?” he asked breathlessly. 

Ianto sucked hard and then pulled back, releasing Jack long enough to answer, “Many times, sir.” Taking him back into his mouth he continued to suck and lick until he felt Jack tense in pleasure, felt him jerk against his tongue. 

Knowing he was close to losing himself Jack pulled hard on Ianto’s hair, dragging him up the length of his body. Jack took his lips in a hard kiss, plundering, devouring, claiming, as he spilled himself against his lovers thigh. 

Jack felt Ianto’s own erection hard an throbbing against his groin. Snaking a hand down between their bodies with practiced strokes began to work Ianto towards his own climax. Ianto’s breath was coming in short, shaky little gasps against his lips as Jack stroked and massaged him. At last Jack felt him explode in his palm. 

Still in the throes of pleasure, Ianto found himself rolled onto his back, Jack looming over him, a broad grin on his face. 

“Ready for more?” 

Ianto let out a shaky little laugh, “Oh, yes.”

The smile faltered on Jack’s face for just a moment, “Did you have another nightmare?”

Ianto gave a little shake of his head, “Don’t worry about it. Comes with the job.”

“Yeah, it does,” Jack replied sadly and kissed him deeply once again. 

“Jack,” Ianto began, as the Captain’s fingers stroked his jaw line and his other hand reached for the lube, “What were you dreaming about?”

Jack took time to slip on a condom before grinning wickedly and replying, “This, Ianto. Always this.”


End file.
